The present invention relates an electric switch. The invention relates more particularly to an electric switch of the normally closed type as described and represented in document FR-A1-2.841.037.
Such a switch is of the type comprising:
a bottom support forming a contact-holder made of insulating material that forms a housing in which at least two fixed electric contacts are placed;
an actuation member which operates on a vertical axis generally perpendicular to the base of the housing;
and a generally horizontal intermediate contact strip made of a conductive material that is interposed vertically between the actuation member and the base of the housing, that can be deformed elastically under the downward vertical action of the actuation member from a stable, rest state in order to modify the electric connection between the two fixed contacts and that comprises:
a front transverse movable contact arm in the form of a generally horizontal band which, at rest, presses on an associated fixed contact and which tilts about a horizontal transverse axis to break the electric connection between the said two fixed contacts, and two parallel and opposite branches in the form of longitudinally oriented bands whose front ends are connected to the front transverse contact arm.
In this document, the switch may or may not be of the tactile effect type.
The sudden change of state of a trigger member, interposed vertically between the actuation button and the contact strip provides its user, who acts directly or indirectly on the actuation button, with a tactile sensation or no tactile sensation of the change of state of the trigger member, and therefore of the change of state of the switch.